


God Bless the Fire Alarm

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Ana's AU's [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bartender Dean, Chance Meetings, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Runner Castiel, but you have to squint, but you have to squint harder, cas in his underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Previously posted on Tumblr, so apologies if you read it already ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When the fire alarm goes off in the middle of the night, bartender Dean is not pleased. Then he's downstairs standing next to his hot, underwear-clad neighbor and his opinion of the situation changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless the Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamira/gifts).



> Based on prompt in [this post](http://iwannaliveindeansdimples.tumblr.com/post/100884642755/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire). [Yamira](http://yamira.tumblr.com) sent it to me because she thinks I'm a dancing monkey ~~and apparently she's right ;)~~

Dean had only been in bed for 2 hours when the goddamned fire alarm went off. He'd had a late night at the bar and he was exhausted. But since his mother died in a fire when he was 4 and he didn't want to burn to a crisp, he grabbed the box of "Things I'd really miss if my apartment building burned down" that he kept by the bed and headed down the stairs.

A few minutes later, he was less upset. His incredibly attractive neighbor, Cas, rarely seen because of Dean's work schedule, was now also downstairs. Right next to Dean. Standing a little closer than was socially normal, in his bright blue briefs - briefs which left very little to the imagination.

 _God bless whoever set off the alarm_ , Dean thought.

"I don't see you very much," Cas had just said.

"Yeah, uh, late night shifts. Bartender."

It was too hard to make actual sentences when there were all those acres of tan, toned athlete in front of him. If he had to guess, he'd say the thighs hinted at runner, but since the guy was mostly hairless, swimmer wasn't out of the picture, either.

"Do you enjoy the work?" Cas asked, but his attention turned away from Dean on the last word.

"Everyone, we've determined it was a small kitchen fire on the third floor!" The super shouted at them before the alarm finally, blessedly, stopped bleating. "It has been contained and extinguished. And you may all return to your homes now."  
  
"Gabriel," Dean and Cas said at the same time. Then both asked, "Oh, you know him?"

"He's my brother," Cas answered first. "How do you know him?"

"He comes in the bar a lot," Dean explained. 

"Oh, right, he's mentioned the - oh." Cas dropped his gaze and stared at the ground, face flushing mildly. 

Dean's brows drew together in confusion. The guy had no qualms standing out here in his skivvies, so what would be enough to embarrass him? By unspoken agreement, they had waited for the crowd to thin before heading back up to their fifth floor apartments. As slow as the elevators were, it would probably be some minutes yet and Dean didn't want to spend it being awkward.

"What did he mention, Cas?"

Cas looked at him briefly and licked his lips, shifting his eyes on a variety of things without settling on one. "Well, he, um, he mentioned that he had found a bar he liked," Cas said, obviously leaving out part of the story.

"And?" Dean prompted, dying to know what had the guy so spooked.

" _And_ ," Cas snapped, annoyance overcoming his embarrassment for the moment. "At one point he had wanted me to come in and meet the bartender because he thought I'd like him."

 _Shit_.

Dean wiped his face with his hand. "Ok, in my defense, he's Gabriel, all right? I figured anyone who could be friends with him would be as weird as he is - or as much of a smartass." 

Cas looked skeptical. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I lied to him. I'm not straight, I'm bi," he admitted. He leaned closer and added, "And you're hot."

Cas' eyes went wide for a second and then he smiled slightly. "Oh. That's, um, good then."

"I'm off tomorrow. Wanna come over for dinner?" Dean asked with what he hoped was his most charming smile.

Cas appeared to consider the offer. Then he countered, "Or you could just come over now and stay for breakfast." At Dean's incredulous look, he smiled and started walking toward the building, no doubt fully aware of the perfect ass he was showing off as he walked.

Dean grinned and rushed to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> I think breakfast was the obvious choice...  
> I am addicted to your comments, so please gimme a hit of the good stuff.  
> ♥


End file.
